Dynasty
by Luthien Snowtail
Summary: What if Katara and Sokka had been taken in the raid that killed their mother? What if Zuko and Mai had still ended up Fire Lord and Lady? What if Azula took control? What if you read this story? Then all those questions would be answered! Sukka/Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: TLA doesn't belong to me. Woe is me. If I did own a:tla a lot of things would be different. The world would probably explode with awesomeness, and there would be a tear in the fabric of space and time. It would be marvelous**. BUT ANYWAY - HELLO WORLD. I was originally not going to post this until it was completely finished. But then I realized if I did that, I'd never finish it. So here it is, in all its incomplete glory -

**DYNASTY**

"The war is over, it's all over," Zuko shook his head in amazement.

"It is a bit shocking, isn't it?" Mai sighed

"Mai…" he turned to face her, biting his lip in apprehension

"Yes Zuko?" A faint, amused smile encased her lips

"I… uh… will you marry me?" He held out a gorgeous necklace, a red strap with a tiered selection of scenes played out in gold and black on thick pieces of circular wood. It was a grand, Fire Nation betrothal necklace

"Yes. I will…" Her smile widened slightly, and she allowed him to put the necklace around her neck.

"I love you, Mai. Thank you."

"I love you too Zuko." She settled into his arms, not caring what the aftermath of the horrible war would be. She didn't care how much effort or time, or patience it would take to remake the world. She would muddle through, so long as Zuko was at her side and she was the Fire Lady. Azula would love this.

"I am ecstatic to be here with you, People of the Fire Nation! I ask that you welcome me, and help me figure out the state this wonderful nation is in! I apologize deeply for the mistakes I am sure to make, believe me it will get better!" Zuko smiled gracefully, "I have been infected with a love for the Fire Nation, and a love for your Fire Lady," He shot his smile at Mai, "And I am eager to help this nation regain its positive reputation, honor our soldiers, and just generally help the Fire Nation grow!"

Cheers surrounded him, and He began to feel lightheaded. Their support was amazing, intoxicating.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko!" they were chanting for him! Chanting!

He flashed a quick grin at Mai and then resumed speaking, "Thank you! Thank you for accepting me and Mai, thank you for being such an amazing people! I am here to tell you that Sozin's Dynasty is over! The reign of terror, the horrible war… it's all finished. I'd like you to help me usher in the new dynasty! The Maiko Dynasty!"

Deafening. The cheers, shouts, and screams of approval were deafening. He felt like crying, tears of astounding joy, but he managed to keep them at bay. He felt Mai come up beside him and grasp his hand tightly. Grinning emphatically, he lifted their hands, and even more cheers ensued.

* * *

"My lord, M'lady," the man bowed slightly and waited for the consent to speak.

Zuko made a motion with his hand, "Go ahead, what is so important?"

It was the middle of the night; they had been woken from a deep sleep. They weren't exactly in the best mood, one made even worse by the knowledge that the pudgy man's news must be bad.

"Azula has escaped," he winced

"What?" this was Mai, who was advancing on the man like a hurricane. A gentle hand on her shoulder just stopped her, and she shot Zuko an angry look

"She got out of her cell; they say she's on her way here! She wants the throne!" the man was trembling

"Where is Suki?" Zuko's frown deepened

"I… I don't know," the man gasped

"Well get her! Tell her to come here immediately!"

The man nodded and practically ran out of the room.

"We should get dressed," Mai moved towards the closet as Zuko nodded.

"How do you think she did it?" Zuko stopped in the middle of pulling his pants on and stared at the bare wall. "How did she escape?"

"Zuko, she has a lot of followers. Perhaps she persuaded one of her fellow inmates to assist her, or one of the doctors, or a guard. She probably regained enough of her sanity to be dangerous, and used her manipulative skills to win her an ally. Though I fear for that ally now that she is no longer of any use to Azula," Mai sighed, "There are a multitude of ways she could have done it."

"I suppose…" He resumed dressing.

"Promise me you won't challenge her again?" Mai placed her cool hand on his cheek, "You're stronger, but she might be sane. Or at least, her variety of sanity."

Zuko's distant eyes focused on her face, and he donned a humorless smile, "I won't… I won't fight her without you."

"Thank you. I love you." She kissed him quickly, and went to arrange her hair by the mirror

"I love you too," he called after her

"Knock knock!" Suki slipped through the door and immediately covered her eyes, "Put a shirt on, man!"

Zuko laughed, "Hey, it's my bedroom!"

"Indeed," Suki gave a mock shudder, "Hey Mai!"

"Hi Suki." She nodded to the warrior, "How are you?"

"Quite well, thanks. I know, it's been so long… what, like five hours since I last saw you guys?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I believe so."

"So, down to business. I hear family is coming in for a visit. And she's not exactly welcome…" she smirked, "I've already sent the fourth and second divisions to try and intercept her, complete with Yu Yan escorts. I have a few Yu Yan here, set in perimeter along with the first and third divisions. Divisions five and six are set and ready to assist whoever she runs into. She won't get past us, Zuko."

"You're great! Thanks. Now, we need to find out exactly how she got out," He frowned, "To make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm on it! Meet me in the war room in ten minutes, ok?" Suki shot a quick salute at the two and slipped back out the door.

"I'm coming with you," declared Mai

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Zuko smiled and kissed her again

* * *

"So, these are our suspects…" Suki frowned at the five men in front of her.

A tall man in a strange white coat stepped forward, "Excuse me sir, but I don't understand… I wasn't even in the same wing as the princess. I never came into contact with her. Why am I here?"

Zuko and Suki exchanged a sharp look, "We have our reasons," Zuko frowned at the man, who promptly returned to his place in line with a sharp scowl affixed to his long face.

"We will question each of you in turn. We will know if you are lying, so don't even try." Suki motioned to a smaller room, where they could wait to be called.

Mai bit her lip, annoyed at the situation. She knew very well that they had no idea whether or not the men were lying. Where was that annoying earthbender when you needed her?

Zuko sighed, "Mai, she couldn't get here in this short of time! She and Aang are in Ba Sing Se!"

Mai frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud! I know, it was a figure of speech, kinda."

"Well, let's get to work. I think we can use our old fashioned detective techniques, no magic bending required!" Suki smirked at Zuko, who let a small smile show through his harried demeanor.

"My Lord, My Lady, Madam Suki, the suspects are awaiting your orders." There was no reproach in the man's tone. It was the same man who had awoken Katara and Zuko with the news.

"Thank you, Zeyn… bring the first one in."

* * *

"I have no earthly idea. None at all. Zip, zilch, nada," Suki massaged her forehead with her fingertips

"I don't think any of them did it… they all seemed the same." Zuko tapped the arm of his chair with his hand.

"I think it was that doctor guy… the first one who spoke. He kept referring to her as a princess. She isn't technically a princess anymore, so he should have just referred to her as Azula, or your sister, or another of those petty titles just like everyone else." Mai smiled ever-so-slightly at her deduction

"Good point. Let's talk to him again." Suki called for Zeyn, and the man came walking calmly in. He was wearing a slightly smug smile, and he spoke in a supercilious voice, "You have a visitor, Zuko."

"Wh –"

Azula came striding in, every hair in place, ever-present smirk strong.

"Dear Zuzu, don't look so surprised! You should have known I wouldn't stay in that boring place for long. My throne was waiting!" She laughed sardonically, "Anyway, I'm here to claim it. Please leave, so I don't have to kill you, brother."

"But… I…" He glanced on either side of him and saw that men had knives pressed against Mai and Suki's necks. Azula cackled,

"Do you think I am an idiot? Oh Zuzu, you severely underestimated me. Your men are either dead or on my side. I am offering you the kind way out… banishment. Leave now or die."

"Azula, you don't want to do this."

"Yes Zuko, I do. I have never doubted my ambition, I didn't think you would."

"Zuko," Mai's voice was filled with warning.

"You don't honestly think I'll just let you take over my kingdom."

The former fire princess grinned, "Goodbye Zuzu!"

"Agni Kai." The Fire Lord stood up and shrugged off his shirt.

Mai frowned, irritated, "Look, it didn't work last time. Don't waste time and your life, Zuko. Please, let's just go."

Azula frowned, "She's right! It would be such a waste of time. This is much easier."

Zuko watched in horrified silence as his sister gathered lightning and shot it at Mai.

The Fire Lady slumped to the ground. Zuko ran to her, but it felt like the world was spinning slowly. Suki got there first and shook her head.

"No! Oh, no… Mai!"

Azula cackled again. "She was working for me anyway. You didn't lose much."

Zuko whirled on her, "You're lying!"

"I'm not. I'll show you the letters, if you wish." Azula shrugged, "Honestly, she should have seen this coming. She was the one who put me in the Asylum in the first place… I'm not going to forgive that so quickly."

"She did," Zuko gasped, "She said it… but… oh Mai."

"Leave now, or that will be the fate of you and this earth warrior too."

Zuko nodded. He picked up Mai's lifeless, electric body and walked out of the throne room, Suki following, never looking back.

_

* * *

And so the Maiko Dynasty was ended. But Zuko was never one to give up without a fight. He mounted a rebellion, with Suki's help, but Azula's connections ran deeper than they had ever dreamed. Eventually their resources were exhausted, and the name of Zuko was merely a whisper in dark alleyways. It became a secret, a hidden cause. Slowly but surely they began their rise, and this time they wouldn't underestimate the megalomaniacal Fire Lord._

* * *

I have never been rich. Well, they tell me that once, long ago, I was an heiress. A lady of the court. But if they are telling the truth, that was too long ago for me to remember. I remember my mother's face, her gentle manner. I remember the stories of my father, who died before I was born. I remember running freely, no worries. But isn't that how every young child's life is? Free running amongst the nature! I had been running free for a while now, but I had plenty of worries. More than a girl of nineteen should have, I thought. But alas, no one was going to help me. An orphan girl wasn't the most desired worker in this nation. Perhaps I could work in a factory, or a tea shop, but neither of those really suited me. What was the point of being miserable when I would only get enough money to occasionally buy me a meal? It wouldn't be enough for me to have a house, or anything fancy.

I thought that I would live forever on the streets, stealing and begging my meals, constantly worrying about mean dogs or men. That was, until I met a girl who changed my life forever.

Oh, not in that way! Dear me, I don't exactly go that way, thank you!

It had started in the oddest way. I was roaming the harbor, as I was wont to do when I was bored, and the most nondescript ship came into the harbor. It was so nondescript that it caught my attention, odd as that may sound. See, most army ships are large and glorious, giant hulking tubs of metal. And most fishing ships are neat and personalized, with red or gold sails and a quaint name painted on the side. This ship was actually more of a boat, a simple brown thing with neat oars and splintered seats. It had a small mast, and I could see dingy sails folded in the bottom. A withered old man was tying it to the dock, and I shrugged off my suspicions. Probably just a poor fisherman, who couldn't afford a larger one. I resumed my surveillance of the day's catch, figuring out exactly what kind of fish I wanted for lunch.

I had just decided on the Tunbass when the old man bumped into me. I frowned, muttered some curse at him telling him to watch where he was going, and continued on my way. Something nagged at me, but I ignored it, focusing instead on just how I was going to acquire my Tunbass. I was flirting with the stall owner when suddenly it hit me. The old man… when he had run into me, his beard had slipped. Slipped… normal beards didn't do that, right? I stopped in the middle of a sentence, shot an apologetic glance at the stall owner, and ran toward the direction I'd last seen the man.

Something odd was going on, and I meant to find out what. I had definite morals, but I wasn't completely scrupulous, and if there was a profit to be had then I would be the one to make it. I saw the familiar grey head ducking into an alley, and I was quick to follow. It was easy to slip through the masses with my tiny body; quite often I wasn't even noticed. Of course, just as often people would notice me and promptly check their purses, which rather offended me. I mean sure, I'd cut a few in my younger years, but I was above that now. Sorta.

Anyway, enough about that. I slipped into the alley, taking a minute to let my eyes adjust to the dim light, after the bright sun outside.

"Look, our cause needs your bravery and resources! Surely the promised future is incentive enough?" It was the old man who was talking, to a significantly younger and better dressed man.

"I don't know… the… er, the cause already established is working out alright…"

The old man's hands clenched into tight fists, "No, it is not. There are more orphans and street people than ever before. Our soldiers are dying by the thousands, which should be more than enough evidence that it is, in fact, not working out."

"Very well… I'll pledge my support to your cause. I suppose we must have a second meeting." The young man twisted the gold bracelet that encircled his wrist.

"Indeed. Tomorrow, your office."

The young man nodded and began walking back towards the light, towards me.

I slipped into the shadows quickly, luckily before he saw me. The old man was not so lucky though. As soon as he began walking I ran and shoved him into the wall.

He sighed gustily and croaked, "Please ma'am, I have nothing. No money, no rich possessions. I have nothing you would want. I am just a frail old man."

"You do have something I want, and you are not an old man! You have information." I pulled off his beard, a triumphant smile on my face.

"Oh bother. I hoped it wouldn't come to this." He knocked my arms off of his shoulders and turned me around, now he was the one pushing me into the wall. I kicked at his legs in frustration, but he stayed steady.

"Let me go! You can't kill me!" I squirmed, hoping I could slip out.

"Actually, I can. I don't really want to though." He frowned and pulled off the grey wig, revealing dark brown hair pulled into a short ponytail. I realized he was actually a girl! "But now that you have seen me… and overheard some of my conversation I presume?"

I nodded before realizing that it was a stupid thing to do. If I had just pleaded ignorant then perhaps she would have let me go.

Too late now, I suppose.

"As I thought. How old are you?"

"Uh… nineteen, I think." I didn't exactly see how this was relevant.

"A little old…"

"Excuse me?"

She wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Let's see, if your hair was done correctly… you had some better fitting clothes… yes, you could pull it off. I can use you."

"Exc_use_ me!"

"Come with me," she took my arm and began pulling me toward the street but I resisted.

"First you tell me where we're going!"

"My boat," she shrugged

"Where after that? Are you bad? Are you going to hurt me?" It might have been blunt, but I couldn't figure out how to say it nicely

"No, I'm not bad… at least I don't think so. And no, I am not going to hurt you… at least I hope not. Now come on!"

I snorted in frustration, but I let myself be dragged along.

"Now listen to me closely, because if you don't follow my instructions you will be hurt, however much I wish to refrain. I am going to resume my old man's disguise, and you will be my much younger granddaughter. Follow this list," at this point she handed me a beaten up sheet of parchment, "and help me buy everything I need, please."

I frowned again, but figured my only choice was to nod. To my surprise I found that I didn't even try to run when she released me to reassemble her beard and wig. My curiosity was kindled, I guess.

"So just follow me and the list, ok? Oh, and my name is Wang Fire," She held out a hand and I frowned

"Fire?"

"Indeed"

* * *

"So, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" The old man's step was noticeably faster, close as we were to the boat.

I made some unintelligible mutter, laden with bags as I was.

"Ok, just put them all in the back here," she moved the sails and I dumped the bags in, "Good job! Now get in yourself… good."

Once we were all settled in she reached for the oars, but I beat her to it.

"Dear Grandfather, I know you were once young and spry, but I can't let you exhaust yourself now! Let me row, please?" I shot urgent messages with my eyes, not knowing if she would even get a hint of my message.

"Oh…" she altered her voice, "Oh yes, deary. Sorry about that… sometimes I forget these old arms aren't what they used to be. Are you sure you're strong enough, granddaughter?"

"Of course, granpapa. I rowed us here!"

"Right, right. Afraid the old mind is slipping too!" She shook her head in mock disbelief

"Don't worry granpapa. I'm sure you'll be fine." I patted her patronizingly on the shoulder, and then assumed my rowing position. It only took a few minutes to get into the open harbor, at which point I opened the sails.

"Good thinking back there," She frowned, "I suppose I forgot about you, a bit."

"No problem," I shrugged, "I'm used to keeping up ruses…" I bit my lip, unsure if I should have shared that bit.

"And yet quick to trust," She laughed slightly, "What is your name?"

"Um, Katara. Just Katara…"

"Katara. Interesting. It is a rather noble name."

"Uh… thank you. Some people… well… Kat is fine. "

"I see." She got the strangest look on her face, and I wasn't sure she saw at all.

* * *

"We're almost there. Now listen, when you first see the Fire Lord, don't do anything crazy, ok? He is a nice man, but he's very… on edge."

"He's been in exile for five years. His love died. He has every right to be on edge!"

"You know your history…" Suki frowned

"I was fourteen… I was just starting to pay attention to world affairs."

"Interesting. That's good I suppose."

"You want to know my life's history don't you," I sighed, "Everyone does."

"No, no. I do, but not until we're in front of the Fire Lord, ok?" We had reached the dock by this point, and she was tying the boat up.

"Ok," I stepped out of the boat and helped her out.

She brushed her hands on her pants, and then started off down the dock. I followed, unsure of where we were going or what was going on.

"Here we are," She pointed to a fairly large, wooden house.

"This is where the Fire Lord lives?" I frowned

She nodded, "This is Zuko's house."

She opened the door and slipped in, calling the Fire Lord's name. He answered from the back, and Suki headed in that direction, motioning for me to follow.

"Suki? That's you, right?" The Fire Lord was sitting in a chair, in the shadows.

I frowned. How cliché! I almost said so, but remembered Suki's warning. I suppose this was one time when I shouldn't speak my mind.

"It's me. I've brought a new recruit." Suki stepped back, leaving me in the spotlight.

Fire Lord Zuko stood up out of the chair and came toward me. He walked in a circle around me, sizing me up.

I was being self controlled, I was being self controlled, I was being self –

"What is this, some bad Ember Island Players show? What is _with _the drama?"

Oh man. That didn't last long.

The Fire Lord frowned. I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't be executed or something equally life-ending.

He started laughing. After a minute Suki started too, until they were both practically rolling on the floor. I was getting irritated.

"Is someone going to explain something to me? I have… well… I have stuff to get back to if this isn't worth it!"

"By stuff do you mean legal or _illegal_ acts?" Suki smirked

"I… legal!"

"I think she'll be perfect for the resistance!" Fire Lord Zuko grinned slightly

Suki nodded, "Good, that's one more off my list. Can you debrief her, and let her debrief you? I have another meeting."

The Fire Lord nodded, "I've got it."

As soon as Suki had closed the door after her he turned to me.

"Name?"

"Katara."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Class?"

"I… Street Urchin," I lifted my chin. So what if I was forced to live on the street… it was exciting!

He smirked slightly, "I see. So do you have any family?"

"No… well… no," I shook my head firmly.

"I suppose I'd better get your story. Please, sit." He pointed to a chair that was sitting against the wall. I went and sat down in it awkwardly.

I could tell he was sizing me up again. Paying attention to the way I sat, how I was sitting, why I was doing what I was doing. It was rather infuriating, being judged like that.

* * *

Zuko watched the new girl (_Katara! He had to remember that!) _carefully. She said she was just a street urchin, but she had definite signs of nobility. The way she held her head, the way she walked. She hadn't _always _been on the street. He saw that she had noticed he was figuring her out. Her chin had lifted, her posture become straighter, and her mannerisms more nervous.

He calculated her outward appearance. That fit with her street urchin title. Her hair was in a ragged braid, and it was greasy and unwashed. She was skinny; not good skinny, but malnourished skinny. Her dress was ragged, but it covered what it needed to cover. She wasn't wearing shoes and she had gloves on, something that interested him. Her face was dirty, but it was still beautiful. She had striking, exotic blue eyes that captivated him. The girl had obvious beauty about her, even in her impoverished state.

He shook his head and turned back to whether or not she was trustworthy. He thought so. Over the past five years he'd become an expert at reading people. He'd practiced and practiced, day and night. He wouldn't let himself be fooled again and he wouldn't ever trust so easily again.

* * *

"Are you just going to stand there analyzing me or are you going to let me tell my story?" I was getting antsy, wondering if this was all a bad idea.

"Sorry. Go ahead, tell me all of it. From the beginning."

"The very beginning?"

He nodded

"Ok. Well, I don't remember much before my eighth year. I remember happiness, but that's about it. When I was eight, something happened. Someone died; I don't know if it was my mother or my father. Whichever it was, I was sent away. I went to live with an aunt on Ember Island. I grew up there. When I was fourteen, my Aunt died. My only options were to stay in Ember Island and go to an orphanage, or run away. Life on the street is better than life in one of those orphanages… especially if you're a girl. Trust me. So, I moved to the Harbor City. Just packed my stuff in a bag and hopped on a boat. I've lived there ever since. Really, there isn't much to tell." I shrugged

"I suppose not. Nothing else? You can tell me anything: I won't tell anyone else, I won't put you in prison…" He looked at me for a minute and then he laughed again, "I won't execute you!"

"How… how did you…" I gaped at him in disbelief

"You just had this look! I could tell you were thinking that!" His laughter faded into a slight smile.

"That's pretty impressive!"

He nodded proudly, "Thanks"

"So, could you tell me… if you don't mind…?" I bit my lip, "Could you tell me how you beat the Fire Lord… I mean, Ozai?"

His slight smile turned into a slight frown, "I suppose. You don't remember?"

"My Aunt… well… she kept me rather 'sheltered'. Didn't tell me what was going on in the outside world."

"I see. Yes, I'll tell you. Aang defeated Ozai, with the help of the earthbender Toph. They killed him. I don't know all the details of that, just know it happened. I was busy with Azula."

At the mention of her name his face darkened even more.

"How was the Avatar even found?"

"You mean you _really _don't know anything about that?" His eyes widened slightly

"I… well, no. I don't." I sighed, feeling rather stupid.

"That's fine. Well, Aang was in an iceberg. He was discovered by a couple of fishermen in the Southern Water Tribe. Long story short – he got out and travelled to the North Pole to learn waterbending. When that was done he went to the Earth Kingdom and found Toph. She became his earthbending teacher and started travelling with him. After a… well, eventually I became his firebending teacher. When Sozin's Comet came we defeated Ozai and Azula, with the help of people like Toph, Suki, Mai," He winced slightly at that name.

"I see," I frowned, "So what are we doing here? I mean… I know why we're _here_ I just mean, what is your plan for re-conquering the throne?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not 100% sure. Right now we're just placing spies in the Palace. We want to know what Azula's plans are, who her allies are. And we're gathering our own allies, our own source of funding. This is where you fit in. You can go to the Palace, tell us who is on our side and who is on Azula's. You seem sharp, and you have a noble air."

I was flattered, but still wary

"You can go in as a noble, find out the gossip, and come back out. Nobles are constantly getting promoted and demoted, moving from one city to the other, it's not that strange of a story."

I nodded, "I understand. I'm in."

* * *

Suki had been watching from the door. When Zuko laughed again she'd smiled, and almost cried. It was the first time she'd heard him laugh in months. He wasn't easy to humor, but this girl had done it twice in five minutes. Suki was impressed, both with the girl and with herself for matching them up.

Most people were surprised that Suki and Zuko weren't together. She could see how they would think that. Five years of working together towards a goal would make people grow close, but it hadn't worked that way with them. They knew their boundaries and they kept inside of them. They were very close friends, but nothing more. Suki wasn't really sure why… it wasn't like Zuko wasn't nice, or handsome. She had just never felt that way, and neither had he. It was odd, sure, but she didn't mind. It made things a lot less complicated.

She cleared her head of her thoughts and slipped down the hallway, towards an interrogation room. She had another recruit to debrief.

* * *

"About time! I thought you guys were going to keep me in here forever! Look, I'm all for Zuko, but if he doesn't feed me then I'm out of here!"

"Ah, we'll get you some food sir." Suki opened the door and motioned to a girl walking by. "Hey Kina, sorry to bug you, but can you spare a minute to get our new recruit some refreshments?"

Kina shrugged, "Sure."

Suki thanked her and closed the door, "See?" She turned back to the man sitting at the table, "Refreshments are on their way!"

The man nodded, "Nice. Fast service."

"Indeed," Suki sighed, "So, I'm here to get your basic information and to explain our mission."

The man nodded.

"So," Suki began, "Name?"

"Fire. Wang Fire."

She looked up from her scroll sharply, "That's not funny."

"What? It's my name!"

"No, it can't be."

The man frowned, "Well, it is!"

"That's… I mean… I…" Suki shook her head and pushed her fingers into her forehead. "Moving along. Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Class?"

The man laughed, "Class? I mean, I took mathematics once, but I didn't like it, so I dropped out. Currently, I'm education free!"

Suki sighed again. This was going to take patience. "I mean social class. For example: nobility, royalty, farmer…"

"I see," He pondered for a bit, "I like to call myself a merchant, of sorts."

"They said they picked you up in a junkyard."

"I was… uh… searching for… materials. I'm a… artist! An artist!"

"Just tell the truth, we don't care what you are or what your background is. We just want to know so we know what your area of expertise is. We need to know where to assign you." She sank down into a chair across from him. "Please be honest"

He sighed, "Fine. I'll give you the whole story."

"Finally!" She sat up to show she was ready

"Listen, you're not going to go spreading this around right… I mean… it's just…"

"No, I won't. We exercise discretion here."

"Good. Ok, here goes. Might be a little rusty in the telling. I don't think I've ever told anyone this. In fact –"

"Just get on with it!" She grit her teeth, holding back her anger.

"Ok, ok! I lived in the South Pole until I was ten. I had a family; Parents, grandparents, and a sister. But when I was ten my mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. My sister and I were captured in that same raid. We were parceled out to Fire Nation families… I haven't seen her since. I was sent to a family in the Fire Fountain City. They were horrible, abusive… I ran away when I was sixteen. I've lived on the street ever since. See, not complicated, just sad."

"You have Water Tribe loyalties?"

"I suppose. Ten is an awful age to change locations. I wouldn't turn my back on the Water Tribe; in fact, I'd go back there but… I do love the Fire Nation. I've grown used to living here… loyalty has developed.

"What is your real name?"

"Sokka."

* * *

Suki paced the floor outside of the room. Sokka was inside partaking of the refreshments Kina had brought. She was left out here figuring out this dilemma.

"You called for me? What's wrong?" Zuko came towards her, frowning

"I think… I think they're related."

"What?"

"The guy in there, Sokka, he told me he'd had a sister. Two years younger. Said they'd been taken from their home at _his _age ten… her age eight. He said they'd been 'parceled out to homes'. Wanna take a stab at who this sounds like?"

"Katara," He gasped, "But that's… I mean…"

"It's not impossible. It happened, it happened a lot. The Fire Nation wanted to boost their population so they stole kids. Fire Nation citizens volunteered to take these children in, to adopt them. Naturally the Fire Nation didn't care about keeping families together. It was one kid to a house. Siblings would have been split up." Suki massaged her forehead again, "What a headache."

"Why is it a headache? Suki! We could have just done something incredible! We could have just reunited a family! That's amazing!" Zuko ran his hand through his hair in disbelief.

Suki frowned, "I suppose. I guess… you're right! Go get Katara, please."

Zuko nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Why?" I kept my expression guarded. I wasn't giving anything away that I didn't have to

"Just… because! Just tell me, please?"

He was so endearing, I couldn't help it; "Yeah. I had a brother, I think. I remember him. I mean… I'm not sure… if I saw him…" I shrugged it off, "Yeah, I had one."

"Please come with me." He grabbed my wrist, gently, and pulled me towards the door.

"Was that like a test?" I let him pull me

"No," He laughed slightly, "Not a test. Just trust me."

I blinked. Trust… Suki had said I was quick to trust. I didn't want to be quick to trust. I didn't _think _I was quick to trust.

"Please? Don't you trust me?"

I stared into his golden eyes and saw no dishonesty.

"Yes, I do." I followed him down a maze of hallways until we got to one that had Suki at the end. She was standing with a tall man. She had her hand on his arm and she was explaining something to him. Zuko called her name and she turned, as did the man beside her. He was staring at me. As we got closer, and he became clearer, something about him seemed familiar.

"Katara…" He whispered my name, reached up to touch my hair.

"Do I know you?" I pulled back, almost frightened.

"You don't recognize me? I mean… I guess I've changed… you have…" He seemed crushed

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I don't recognize you."

"It's her," He turned to Suki, "It's definitely her."

When he turned back to me I could see that he was crying.

"Please, who are you? You're not… I mean… we weren't like… married, or something?" I didn't think I'd forget a _marriage _but you never know.

"No, we weren't married! Kat, you're my sister! It's me, Sokka!"

I stared into his eyes. I touched his cheek. Sokka? It was like I was running through a fog. I could see the end of the race, but it was blurry, and I wasn't sure when I was going to reach it.

"Brother…" Suddenly the fog lifted. The pieces snapped into place. "Sokka! My brother! Oh my goodness! Sokka!" I was faintly embarrassed that I was crying, but I ignored it because my brother was hugging me. My brother! I wasn't even sure I'd had a brother, much less that I'd find him!

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Sokka turned to Suki and gave her a hug too. She seemed irritated, but I saw her blush too.

"Yes, thank you, both of you… I never dreamed… I mean…" I laughed, "I can't even speak!"

Zuko smiled, "I'm so glad it really was your brother! It's such a coincidence!"

"Incredible," murmured Suki.

Sokka grinned, "Let's get some more food to celebrate!"

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed. Now, I want this to make sense. If you have any questions about how the world was saved or anything, just ask! I want it to be clear! :) more WILL be revealed, but if you have specific questions, please ask! :D

Thanks,

~LS


	2. Chapter 2

A:**TLA belongs to Bryke, Nickelodeon, Viacom… other undeserving people [I'm sure M. Night has some rights, he certainly doesn't deserve them. Bryke does, but he doesn't] but not me. This story is purely a tribute to its awesomeness; no infringement intended.**

A/N – well, here it is folks; chapter two. Had this written already, just had to edit. Hope it satisfies ya! In case you're curious – I have this story planned out to about the 6th chapter, and roughly planned out in my mind all the way. I have the third chapter at least halfway written, so it'll be up soon enough! Thanks, ~LS

* * *

"I have a special mission for you and Sokka." Zuko was sitting in his dramatic chair, in the shadows.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Sokka. He hasn't been assigned to anything, and he'll work just fine for this."

"Fine," Suki sighed, "So what is it?"

"I need you to find my mother."

"Zuko…" Suki sank into the chair behind her with another sigh, "I'm not sure… I mean..."

"She's out there. I know it." Zuko's hands clenched into involuntary fists

"Where do we start?"

"My uncle. If anyone knows anything, it's him. He's still in Ba Sing Se," Zuko said.

"Ba Sing Se," Suki gasped, "But that's… Zuko… it's impossible to get into Ba Sing Se!"

"Nothing is impossible, Suki. You and Sokka are smart, and capable. You can do it."

Suki bit her lip, "What about Katara?"

"I'll take care of her."

Suki smirked

"What?" Zuko frowned

Suki carefully reassembled her features into a neutral look, "Nothing, don't worry"

"Okay then…" He shrugged, "I'm sending her to the Palace."

"Sounds good." Suki stood up and tightened her ponytail, "I'll go debrief Sokka. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Suki," Zuko stood up also.

"You betcha," She smiled and went to go find Sokka.

* * *

Katara stayed in the bath until her fingers and toes resembled very dry Sea Prunes. She scrubbed every inch of herself clean, until she felt like an entirely new person. She hadn't had a bath in so very long. Not only was getting herself clean nice; the clean water was almost better. She bent it in little twirls around her fingers, making shapes and animals. When she finally got out she ignored the towel and bent the water from her hair and body.

She had neglected to tell the Fire Lord and Suki about her waterbending abilities. It wasn't something she talked about much. It helped when she fell into the ocean or something and needed to get dry, but she didn't know any fighting moves so it wasn't very useful warrior wise. She thought it reflected badly on her loyalty to the Fire Nation, so she kept it silent.

She was loyal to the Fire Nation, or rather, to Fire Lord Zuko. The Fire Nation was all she remembered, though after talking to Sokka she remembered some of her childhood.

She suddenly smacked her forehead with her palm. They would notice that the towel wasn't wet! _Katara, you idiot_! She glanced around the room for water and settled on wiping down the bathtub with the towel. Now it was sufficiently wet, and she was sufficiently unsuspected. Smiling in satisfaction, she hung the towel up and slipped into the clothes that had been laid out for her. She gasped at the softness of the fabric. How had they afforded such luxurious clothing? The clothes were of simple design, sure, (a black kimono and a red obi, with a pair of golden slippers) but they felt so amazing.

When she posed the question to the Fire Lord later, he laughed,

"That is nothing compared to the silks of the palace! I suppose you haven't ever felt anything except the burlap that your old clothes were made of."

"And fur," she murmured.

He seemed a bit disconcerted, "Right, and fur… anyway, believe it or not, this fabric feels rough to me. That may seem very spoiled or such, but I'm not complaining. I'm thankful for what we can afford."

Katara raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, "What did you call me here for, sir?"

"I have an assignment for you. You may sit… this could take a while."

She nodded and sat at the table. The Fire Lord sat across from her and got straight to the point.

"I have spoken to you about going to the palace? Well, you leave tomorrow morning. You will be accompanied by another agent, a lady who will pose as your hand-maiden, and all the trinkets and such that are necessary for maintaining a noblewoman's image. Do you know of the court politics?

"Somewhat…" She blushed, "I used to watch and listen to the dinners, through a crack or such. I've always longed to be a noble."

He grinned slightly, "Well, you'll get that wish. You will be posing as 'Azami', the daughter of a recently promoted governor of a colony called 'Spark' –"

"Original," she interjected.

"Yes, yes, complain all you like. Your father is Governor 'Zon', your mother Lady 'Taki'. You have no siblings. You have spent your whole life in this colony, and your father has just now been promoted governor. This will cover any mistakes you make in manners or politics. As I mentioned before, you will be taking notes on the loyalties of the nobles. All we need to know is if they would be receptive to a proposition…or if they would give us away. I will meet with you every week for your report. It is _very _important that you never call me Zuko, or Fire Lord, when we are together. We will be in private, but you still don't know who is listening. My name will be Roku."

Katara gave him a questioning glance, but he chose to ignore it

"You can return to your room now, your new maid will be waiting for you. Her name is Isamono. You can become acquainted, and she can bring you up to date on the goings on in the Royal Court."

She nodded, and began walking toward the door slowly. Her fingers moved tensely through a waterbending form against her thigh. She put her hand on the door, but did not open it, opting instead to turn back towards Zuko.

"Excuse me, sir, but I just have one request."

"Yes?"

"Could my name… could it have a 'k' in it? It may seem like an odd request, but it is important to me."

She bit her lip, anxious for his answer

He shrugged, "I'll talk to Suki about it and get back to you."

"Oh, thank you!" she replied happily

"You're welcome. Good day, Katara."

"Good day, Fire Lord!"

* * *

"We're going _where_?"

"Ba Sing Se."

"But it's still under siege! You can't just walk into a place that's under siege!"

Suki sighed, "That's why we're not just going to 'walk in'. We'll come up with a plan to enter the city, _subtly"_

"Right. 'Cause I'm so good at subtlety." Sokka snorted

"You were chosen by Zuko himself, so stop complaining. I suggest you get your things together. You'll need clothes and any personal belongings you want to take. Don't worry about anything else. We will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Suki leaned against the door frame

"What if we get attacked? There aren't enough of us to fight back!"

"I think we'll manage."

"What if one of us gets hurt! Then what will the other one do? Go for help, or stay with the victim?"

"We won't get hurt."

"What if… we… um…"

"If you're done, I have things to do…" Suki stood up off of the door frame

"I'll think of something, I know I will!" He came over to close the door behind her.

"Why don't you go see Katara," Suki suggested.

Sokka frowned, but he nodded.

"Sokka," Suki placed a hand on his arm, "We're going to do amazingly, ok? Your first mission will be a success!"

He sighed, "Ok, Suki. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Come in," Katara was responding to the sharp knock that had just been made on her door

The door opened hesitantly and Sokka slipped in. He took note of the simple, impersonalized room, and of his sister sitting at the small vanity with her hair down.

"Sorry to bug you. I just thought I'd… come talk." He looked around awkwardly

"That's a wonderful idea!" She smiled and gestured to the edge of her bed, "Here, have a seat!"

He sat down gratefully, placing his elbows on his knees and facing her with a smile.

She, in turn, swiveled to face him, the 'soft' kimono she was wearing swishing nicely.

"So…" He looked around the room to find a subject, and his eyes found a splash of blue that brightened the black vanity table, "What is that?"

She followed his gaze to the blue necklace, "Oh… that's… that's my mother's necklace. Our mother's necklace."

He held his hand out and she gently placed the necklace into it. He turned it over; admiring the craftsmanship, the excellent design, and the condition it was in even after years on the street with Katara.

"She gave it to me right before… right before she died."

He handed it back carefully, "Do you remember any of that?"

She nodded slowly, "I remember that raid. I remember her giving me this necklace."

Her eyes glazed over, and the brush was limp in her hand as she fell into memories.

"_Katara, come look at this!" _

_The little girl scampered over to view her brother's five-hundredth snowman._

"_Why don't you make them a little different, Sokka? They all look the same!" _

"_No they don't! Look, this one is fatter! And this one has a bigger mouth! And this one –"_

"_Ok, ok, I get the point!" She turned as if to walk away, but instead she scooped up a snowball and hurtled it back at her brother. _

"_Hey!" He pouted for a few moments before retaliating with a larger snowball_

_A standard snowball fight ensued, filled with many giggles and protests. It was only interrupted by a smiling face and a loving voice_

"_Katara? Katara honey, come here please!" Katara turned to see her mother beckoning for her to come. _

"_Pause the game, mmmk?" _

"_Ok," her brother grumbled_

_She ran inside to find out what her mother wanted._

"_I have something for you Katara! Your birthday is coming up, right?" _

_The child nodded excitedly_

"_Well I have a very special gift for you. This was given to me by my mother, your gran gran, and it means a lot to both of us. Now, I think it should continue on its cycle and go to you." With a kind smile, her mother handed her a genuine betrothal necklace, the same one she'd seen in her mother's treasure box sometimes. _

"_Oh, mama, it's beautiful! Thank you!" _

_The lady's smile grew, happy as she was with her daughter's contentment and gratefulness._

"_Take care of it Katara. And remember, that necklace was designed to hold love. If you are ever feeling particularly alone or unloved just remember the necklace and remember all the people who love you. People like me! I'll always love you, Katara." _

"_That's wonderful, mama! I'll never be sad!" The girl threw her arms around her mother happily_

"_I'm so glad, dear!" The mother held her child close, cherishing these wonderful moments of childhood, for she knew they would be gone too fast. If only she knew how fast. _

"_Can I go show Sokka?" The girl detached herself from her mother and prepared herself to dash outside._

"_Of course," the lady replied._

"_Thanks," the child yelled this over her shoulder as she commenced the dashing_

"_Sokka, Sokka, look what mom gave me!" The girl displayed the necklace proudly to her brother_

"_What's so great about that?" the boy scoffed, "It's just a dumb old necklace!"_

"_Is not! It's a treasure! It was gran-gran's!" _

"_That's great," the brother patronized, "What I want is a new weapon! Dad was showing me the spears yesterday… I want one of those!" _

_The girl crinkled up her nose in disgust, "A spear? What kind of history does that have?"_

"_It has history if it was dad's spear!"_

"_I suppose," she conceded. _

_They stared at each other for a moment, and then the boy grinned and threw another snowball;_

"_Game unpaused!" _

_She laughed, and the battle continued, until the dreaded black snow was spotted. All she remembered after that was screams, of running to her mother, of being sent away, and then of being captured. She remembered the men's hands grabbing her arms and dragging her, screaming, to the boat. She remembered her brother yelling her name over and over, and she yelling his. And most of all she remembered the sight of her mother, lying on the floor, eyes staring at nothing._

"Katara?"

Her brother's much older voice brought her back to the present. She glanced down at her hand, where she was gripping the necklace tightly.

"I was remembering," she explained

"That's not a very healthy pastime," Sokka replied, "But… I think I remember that necklace."

She continued to stare at the necklace

'_If you are ever feeling particularly alone or unloved just remember the necklace and remember all the people who love you. People like me! I'll always love you, Katara.'_

"She lied to me," Katara said abruptly

"What?"

"Mom. She lied to me. She said she'd always love me, but she's not here now, is she? She's not loving me now!"

"Katara…" Sokka sighed, "Just because she's not here doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"It does!" Katara was annoyed to find the inevitable tears in her eyes

"Be reasonable Katara. She still loves us, very very much! She just can't be with us here anymore."

Katara turned her gaze from the necklace to her brother. No one would ever understand the impact that her gaze had on him. No matter what the emotion, if she looked at her brother with those piercing eyes he would feel it too. At this moment, he felt immeasurable pain and loss.

"You really loved her."

"Didn't you," She sobbed

"I did, I really did, but even I… I don't feel that… emotional."

"I'm just thinking about all the things I was supposed to learn from her. Millions upon millions of things I don't know, just because I didn't have a mother."

"Oh Katara, you can't think like that."

"I think I miss her more than I miss anyone else, because I know she's really gone. I still have hope that I'll see dad, and gran-gran, and everyone else someday, but I know I'll never again see mom."

Sokka sighed and held out his arms. She fled into them gratefully. It had taken them only a few days to renew the bond they'd had before. Once sister and brother, always sister and brother, as they say.

Now she sat, sobbing on his shoulder, and he simply held her. Sometimes, that's all you need to do.

* * *

Early the next morning, two piles sat out on the dock. Next to one was Suki, pulling things out of a pack and putting them in a different one. Next to the other was a tall woman, with black hair and green eyes; Isamono.

Zuko walked up and nodded to Suki and Isamono.

"Thank you for doing this, ladies. As you know, you are the backbone of these operations. Your partners are newbies, rookies, and while they have a good skill set, they are still untested. It is your responsibility to make sure these missions go off without a catch. I don't believe either of these assignments is impossible, though they may be hard. Uh… good luck!" The women thanked him and went back to their various tasks.

"Suki?"

She jumped at the whisper, "Oh, Zuko! My goodness, you scared me! I thought you left!"

"Ah… sorry. I didn't."

"Right…" She nodded awkwardly, "So, what is it?"

"I hate to have you go. You run this place as much as I do."

"More, even!" Suki smiled, "We've been over this before. You'll be fine! Amiza will help you… I've been training her."

"I know, I know."

"Zuko," Suki put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, ok?"

He nodded, "I'm just worried about you guys. This is no time to go travelling. The roads are worse than they ever were during the war."

"Who said anything about roads?" Suki grinned and removed her hand, "Can you go get Sokka for –"

"Suki?"

"Oh, hello. Never mind, Zuko." Suki smiled at Sokka, who had just walked up, "Are you packed?"

Sokka nodded, and pointed to the giant pack he was holding.

"You don't really need that much stuff, you know…"

Suki continued to explain 'light' packing to Sokka, but Zuko had turned to where Katara was rushing down the dock.

She was dressed as a Fire Nation noblewoman, to fit her part. She had on a long red dress, with a high golden collar and her hair was done in an elaborate style, complete with ornaments.

The fact that she had the skirt hiked up to above her knees and her shoes in her hand as she ran towards them, unfortunately shattered the image.

"Sorry I'm late," She gasped, once she'd skidded to a stop.

"No problem," Zuko smiled slightly

She moved to put something in her bag, and he remembered the good news he had. His smile growing, he slid up next to her.

"Katara?"

"Oh!" She jumped, surprised at his nearness, "Yes sir?"

"I talked to Suki and she said your name could definitely be changed. It will now be Mizuki."

"A bit late?"

He ignored this; "Is it satisfactory?"

"I suppose," She said, "Thank you, really."

Zuko nodded, "Of course."

"Come M'lady, I'll help you into the boat." Isamono came over with an outstretched hand and Katara blushed,

"Oh, you don't have to… Oh. Right." She sighed, "Sorry, I just forget sometimes."

Zuko grabbed her arm, "You cannot forget," he hissed, "No matter what, you can't let something like that slip. You MUST keep your image up."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, eyes wide with fear, "I will. I'll keep it up."

"Sorry," He muttered.

Suki walked up and muttered something in Zuko's ear while Katara slipped her shoes on and handed her bag to Isamono.

"Goodbye Katara." Sokka came up and gave her a hug

"Goodbye Sokka. I wish we could have more time to figure out what happened in our lives, but Azula needs to be stopped." Katara patted her brother lightly and then allowed Isamono to help her into the boat.

"Good luck," Called Zuko.

Katara waved until her arm grew tired, and then she watched the shore fade. The only family she had left was standing there on that dock, and she was headed in the opposite direction. It went against every grain in her body, to be leaving Sokka, but the Fire Nation couldn't survive much longer with Azula at its helm.

Sokka turned away from where his sister was a tiny dot against the horizon, to face Suki and Zuko.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**BE IT DISCLAIMED: The following characters and places belong not to moi. END DISCLAMATION**.

A/N – well, here it is. Mucho grande too. I must admit, I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter, and I honestly don't know why! Well, you will see obvious influences here. It's amusing actually. Here's a game – see if you can find Dickens [specifically Tale of Two Cities] and/or Covert Affairs in here. The first being much more obvious than the second. It makes me laugh, really. Anyways, enjoy. Again – if you have any questions PLEASE ASK. :) and, if you feel led, go ahead and review. ;)

* * *

"So how much longer?"

"I have no idea, Sokka, same as when you asked five minutes ago!"

"Oh, right. I forgot." He scratched his chin absentmindedly, "I think I'm gonna grow a beard."

"Is that so?" Suki's gaze did not stray from the road.

"Yup. Is that ok? I mean, that doesn't go against any codes or anything like that?"

Suki raised an eyebrow, but she still didn't look at Sokka, "No, it's fine. Probably good actually – it'll make it harder to recognize you."

"I see. Well, I'll do it then. It's just such a pain to shave in the wilderness, without a mirror or anything."

"I can imagine."

"Are you mocking me?"

She grinned, and finally looked at him, "Only slightly!"

"How could you!" He raised his chin self-righteously, but almost instantly broke the character by glancing to see Suki's reaction.

Suki shook her head, still grinning. They rode in silence for a few feet, and then Sokka started up again.

"So, do we have a plan, for getting into Ba Sing Se?" Asked Sokka

"We'll sneak around, to the back side of the wall. We'll get over that, somehow, and get intercepted by an Earth Kingdom patrol, at which point we'll ask to be taken to Iroh."

"Sounds so simple!"

"It's not really. It's improbable, and difficult. But we'll pull it off, somehow. Oh, by the way, until we actually get into Ba Sing Se we'll stay Fire Nation. Except for the few rebels, this is all Fire Nation territory."

Sokka nodded his acceptance

"Oh, and we'll have fake names, though we'll still be fire nation. Even if you don't _have _to lie about your identity, you want to. You want to keep your name free and clear," Suki said

"Ok. What will our names be?"

Suki seemed rather wearied by the conversation, "We'll figure that out when the time comes."

Sokka shrugged. The silence, again, lasted only a few feet before Sokka spoke.

"Why are you helping Zuko? Do you… like him? I mean… well you know what I mean."

Suki sighed, "I'm helping him because he is my friend and Azula can't rule the world, I don't like him like _that_, and can you keep your mouth shut for five minutes?"

"Sorry, but no. Silence is just so… awful!" He shivered, as if at the thought of silence.

"Well I like it, on occasion. Be introspective for a moment and leave me be."

He made an interesting face, which she took to be a sign that he was 'introspecting'. She closed her eyes tiredly and tried to figure out all the details of the plan. Her quiet figuring was interrupted for the thousandth time by Sokka's questioning tones.

"So, what's your story?"

"Are you serious?" She reigned in her ostrich horse and turned to him angrily, "I won't tell you now, or perhaps ever! Shut up and let me figure out how on earth we're going to get to Iroh without losing our skins or jeopardizing our mission! Since apparently all you can do is blabber on about nothing that _matters_ I have to come up with the details for _everything. _I was expecting you to contribute _something_ at least, but it seems that all you can do is just _talk!" _

Sokka stared at her for a moment, jaw agape, and then snapped suddenly, "I'm sorry that I am trying to keep us _communicating!_ You never told me you needed _any _help figuring anything out, and I assumed, since I've only been in this little club for two weeks, that _you _were in charge of everything. I didn't even know I could have a say. And I _thought_ you were just being depressed and introverted, not talking. I was trying to get you out of your shell, _trying _to at least become something close to friends, because I knew if we didn't strike up a friendship this whole mission was going to be awful. So _excuse me_ for being considerate!"

"Considerate! Con_siderate! _I told you to be quiet, and you still kept chatting. I _asked _you and you wouldn't shut up! A _considerate _person would have shut his mouth and let me _think!" _

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Sokka stared up at the sky for a moment, attempting self control. Finally he turned back to Suki, "You want silence? Fine. You've got it!"

He slapped the reigns, causing his ostrich horse to jolt ahead. She shook her head, unsure of the meaning of his words. This could be bad.

* * *

"Ok, madam, you are all unpacked."

Katara looked up from the scroll she had been reading and said, with just the right amount of condescension, "Thank you, Isamono."

Isamono, in turn, nodded to the trio of maids behind her, "You may go. Thank you for your assistance."

As soon as they had dispersed completely, Isamono went to Katara.

"Your introduction into society is tonight, are you prepared?"

"I believe so. You laid the outfit out for me?"

Isamono nodded

"I am to sit between General Fong's daughter, Teyna and Governor Kezi's son, Ahur. At the far end of the table. I am to converse with those around me, and show mild deference to them."

"Correct. General Fong is a recent defect, so he and his daughter are low on the food chain. Governor Kezi is in the same position as your 'father'; A Governor of an Earth Colony. His son should be as uncultured as you. And General Fong's daughter is probably still loyal to the Earth Kingdom, so beware of agreeing with her on political matters. You may be giving yourself away without realizing it. Remember, you admire Azula, and consider her a great role model. You find it easy to relate to her, and think she has gained the ultimate level. Azula won't be there tonight, she's still in Ba Sing Se, but I'm sure someone will be directly reporting things to her."

"Right, Got it." Katara glanced back at her scroll and sighed, "Isamono, do you really think we can pull this off? It seems so farfetched. Surely I'll say _something_ to give it away."

"You'll do fine, Katara! Remember, Zuko himself chose you for this mission. If he believes in you, then surely you are capable!" Isamono gave Katara a quick smile, which quickly turned into a frown, "Oh, I always forget. Lady Mizuki…"

Katara sighed, "Right. Mizuki."

"It is a pretty name," Isamono encouraged.

"I suppose." Katara wasn't letting go of her dreary mood.

"Do you know what it means?" Isamono didn't wait for an answer, "Beautiful Moon."

A light entered Katara's eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really. It fits you, most assuredly."

"Thank you, Isamono." Katara gave the older woman a confidant smile, "We will succeed… I hope."

* * *

Hours of silence passed, both travelers reflecting on what they had said and done wrong. Every attempt at conversation by the woman was plainly ignored by the man. She would have despaired of his ever talking again, had she not known, certainly, that he would crack eventually. He was strong willed, but he could not keep his mouth shut forever. She thought of ways to make him talk, avoiding the one solution she knew would prevail. Her pride would not let her apologize, however much she was certain of its probable success. She warred with herself for a while, and finally uttered, in a small voice;

"I'm sorry."

A multitude of emotions passed across the man's face, starting with Shock and turning to Smugness, to Contempt, to Acceptance, and finally, to Repentance.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry also. We were tired."

Suki smiled, "Thank you, Sokka."

As they smiled to themselves, and to each other, happy in their mutual forgiveness, they rode out of the forest. The sudden sight of the half-sunken sun, large against the plains, was beautiful and humbling.

"We can stop here for the night," Suki said, "It's as good a place as any."

Sokka nodded and dismounted, taking his Ostrich horse and Suki's and tying them to the tree. They decided against setting up their small tents, as the night seemed to be quite clear. Instead, they unrolled their sleeping bags, and got a fire started rather quickly. Sokka watched carefully as Suki threw cabbage, chili, dumplings, mangoes, and komodo sausage into a water-filled pot, and put the pot on the fire.

"Is that going to be edible?" he asked dubiously.

"Of course! Have you never had kimagure stew?"

He shook his head

"Oh, how you have been deprived!" She smiled, "Kimagure stew is what happens when you throw whatever you have on hand – a meat or two, a vegetable or two, and a spice or two – into a pot, and boil it. It is quite common among the poor and the travelers… and the poor travelers!"

"Sounds… interesting," he said

"It is! It usually comes out marvelously, and I don't see why tonight would be an exception!" She gave him one last confident smile before moving to feed the ostrich horses.

It came out better, even, than she had expected, and they were left full and satisfied. Sokka lay back in his sleeping bag, watching the sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

Suki followed his gaze to the full moon; "It does look pretty big. You would never see a moon like that in the Fire Nation."

Sokka shrugged, "Why would the moon appear any differently to the Fire Nation?"

"Perhaps it's something the Moon Spirit contrived. She was killed, you know, by the Fire Nation. In the Siege of the North, just six years ago."

"I don't remember hearing about that," Sokka replied

"You wouldn't have," Suki said, "I'm sure it wasn't publicized. I just heard about it from Aang."

"What happened?" Sokka asked

"The Fire Nation was attacking the Northern Water Tribe, under a certain Admiral Zhao. Somehow, Zhao found out that the ocean and moon spirits, La and Tui, had personified themselves as koi fish. He found them in a pond that was in an oasis, which, in turn, was inside of a glacier. He killed Tui, the moon spirit, thus extinguishing the moon. Without the moon the waterbenders couldn't bend; the firebenders were free to invade and destroy the city. What Zhao didn't know was that Yue, the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, had been saved by Tui. When Yue was born, she was sick. Everyone at the North Pole thought she would die. But her father prayed to the moon spirit, and Yue was given life. Yue knew that she had to give the life back. She went to the pond, and gave her life to Tui. Now it is said that she is the moon spirit, and it is her image one sees in the moon. It would be understandable if she were to take her beauty from the Fire Nation; it is only what they deserve." Suki stared at the moon as she told her tale.

"That's so sad," Sokka was looking at the moon also, "She must have been very brave."

"I suppose she was."

"And she must have loved her people very much, to give up her life for the sake of all waterbenders."

"Perhaps not just for waterbenders. All of society would suffer without the moon," Suki said

"Yeah. I guess she was quite a girl."

Suki frowned, "Well, she's dead now, so no point mooning after her."

Sokka snorted, "Mooning! That's a good one, Suki! Ahhhh mooning! Ha ha!"

She rolled her eyes as he continued chuckling over her unintentional pun.

"I'm going to sleep," She declared, annoyed.

"Goodnight," replied Sokka, still laughing softly

* * *

Katara stepped into the dining hall reluctantly. Even though she knew she _looked _the part, she wasn't sure she could _act _it. This would be her first social event since her arrival at the Palace, and she was quite nervous. Her anxiety wasn't helped by the dozens of people talking excitedly to their friends and acquaintances. She knew no-one, and she knew she'd stick out like an airbender.

"Lady Mizuki?"

She turned towards the voice who had spoken her name, alarmed, "That's me!"

A man with long dark hair and short, neat facial hair smiled at her.

"I'm Ahur, Governor Kezi's son. Pardon my noticing, but you were looking a bit overwhelmed. Can I help you find your seat? It's right beside mine, you know."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I was slightly lost."

He offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and they walked towards the table.

"I know how you feel. I myself grew up in the colonies. It is so different from this… so much simpler. I was quite lost when I first arrived, but after a few events I learned the ropes. You'll catch on eventually." He shot her another smile

She gave him one of her own, "You know I'm from the colonies… have you been studying up on me?"

He laughed, "Word travels fast amongst the nobility. I knew everything about you, from your shoe size to your choice of hair dye, within hours of your arrival."

"I don't dye my hair!"

"Well, that was a random example. You get my point though: don't say anything you wouldn't want everyone to know. Even if you think you're telling it to a reliable person, word will get around. Sometimes I think the walls have ears here!"

She laughed, "Thanks for the tip."

He nodded, "Very welcome. Us colonials have to stick together, right?"

"Right," she confirmed

He pulled her chair out for her, and she took her seat with grace. She realized that she was enjoying this: being able to use her noble manners, act like a lady. It wasn't a chance she got often. It seemed like a dream come true. That was, until she actually looked around and saw all the people staring at her. One particular group of girls, girls with perfect black hair and sparkly golden eyes, would stare at her for a few moments, then whisper to each other and giggle. She knew they weren't saying encouraging things, and she was rather hurt. This was like her time in the Ember Island Academy. None of the girls there liked her, and they made fun of her for being adopted. 'Your parents didn't want you,' they would say, and things much worse. She was about to say something to these girls when another new voice whispered,

"It's not worth it."

She held her tongue, and glanced over her shoulder at the owner of the voice. She was faced with a brown-haired brown-eyed girl who was holding out a hand.

"I'm Teyna. I've had dealings with those girls… this is neither the time nor place to confront them. It will just prove to them that yes, indeed, you are not worthy of your title and nobility."

Katara took the hand and shook it, "Thank you, Teyna. I'm Mizuki."

Teyna nodded, "Yes, I know about you. Colonial, eh? Well, welcome to the Capitol City."

"Thank you again. And you… you were Earth Kingdom, right?"

"In another lifetime," Teyna murmured, and then her gaze grew fierce "I'm completely loyal to the Fire Nation. I would never dream of doing anything to harm them. I've been loyal since before my father."

"I would never dream of suggesting otherwise!" Katara said innocently, though personally she thought that the girl protested too strongly.

"Yes well, some people do. People like those girls." Teyna shook her head, "But this is supposed to be a party. Let's ignore them, and have fun, no?"

"What exactly is this 'party' for?"

"Oh, it's Ty Lee's birthday next week, and she's having as many parties as she possibly can. This is the calm dinner to start it all off," Teyna said

"Ty Lee?"

"You know, the Regent Fire Lord… Azula's sidekick." Teyna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Ty Lee! Right!" Katara had no idea who Ty Lee was, but she figured that it would be a bad idea to admit that. "Is she here yet?"

"Yeah! She's right over there," Teyna pointed discretely to a girl sitting at the head of the table, laughing at something her neighbor had said. She had long brown hair that was braided and piled atop her head, and she was wearing pink ceremonial robes, complete with a pink collar.

"I see," Katara wondered at the spectacle, but she didn't dare ask Teyna any more questions about Ty Lee. The girl was already suspicious enough.

They talked about the good shops in the capitol, and then they debated the benefits of long hair versus short with Ahur, eventually realizing that they were all in agreement that long was better. It was utterly unsubstantial conversation, but it gave Katara numerous clues as to the personalities of the two nobles. Ahur was rather passionate about things he believed in and sensitive emotionally. He was also very suave, and chivalrous. Teyna was quite vehement, but Katara was sure that some of that was her trying to hide her Earth Kingdom loyalties. She was sharp and witty too. Katara had a good time talking with them, and was rather confident of her ability to turn them. They weren't bad… certainly they couldn't believe that Azula was a competent ruler.

* * *

"There it is!" Suki reigned in her Ostrich horse and squinted at the horizon. Sokka shaded his eyes with his hand and followed her gaze

"I don't see it!"

"It's just a little dot. We'll be there in thirty minutes!"

Sokka shrugged, "Let's go then!"

They urged their ostrich horses into a run, and galloped towards the distant town. As they ran, it grew, until they were at the edge. A small rickety sign told them they were entering 'Supaku'. They passed a few small houses before they reached the town center. A nice-sized fountain was in the middle of the square, which was also occupied by various vendor's stalls, and shoppers. Streets went off every which way, some of them leading to residential areas and some leading to more shops. Suki and Sokka stopped at a stall that was displaying fruits of every shape and color, and Suki dismounted.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you direct us to an inn? We need a place to stay the night."

The vendor nodded, "You just go straight down that street there and you'll come to the Ten'nanshou Inn. They're not too expensive, and they have a stable for your ostrich horses too. That… and they're the only inn in town." He grinned

"Thank you so much!" Suki bought a bag of leechi nuts as an extra thank you, and the two travelers set off in the direction the man had pointed. They came to the Inn quickly, as he had promised. After sending their ostrich horses with a stable hand they went in to see about a room. The innkeeper was a large, greasy man, who set upon them as soon as they were in the door.

"Do you have two rooms open, sir?" Suki asked

"Only got one left," He answered, rubbing his hands together

Suki's hands clenched into fists

"I suppose we'll take it," Sokka said slowly

Suki snapped her head up to look at him, and was about to say something, but he silenced her by slinging his arm around her shoulders. Her face grew stormy, and he worried for his future, but luckily the Innkeeper distracted her.

"You two are married, right? I just hate this new notion that unmarried couples can just run around acting like they're joined, and doin' whatever they want to do. You shouldn't be sharin' _anything _until you're rightly joined in matrimony, is my way of seein' it!"

"Oh, yes," Sokka laughed lightly, "We're just married. We're on our honeymoon!"

"Is that so? How wonderful!" The man gave them a grin, "Well, you'reeligible for a discount then! The honeymoon discount! It'll only be _four _coins!" He looked at Suki's clenched hand, hinting that he wanted the money now.

Suki handed over the coins reluctantly, frowning all the while.

"Thanks, ma'm. Enjoy your honeymoon! We have a complimentary dinner at sundown, and if you need anythin' else just ring! You certainly don't act like newlyweds, but I suppose things have changed since my day."

"Thanks!" Sokka shook the man's hand, and smiled down at his 'wife'. "Need anything, honey?"

"Nothing, dear," She spat the words, "I'm quite happy with just you."

The man grinned, "Suppose I spoke too soon."

Sokka gave him one last smile and then grabbed Suki's hand, "Let's go put our stuff in the room, darling, and then we can go shopping."

"Sounds great, muffin," she replied

"Muffin?" He whispered, as soon as they were in the room

"We'd used everything else!" She said, flustered

"What about 'sweetie', or 'hon', or… 'love'?"

"There is nothing wrong with 'muffin'! And what the heck were you thinking, anyway! We never _agreed _we'd pose as a married couple! You should never have done that without asking!"

"I was _thinking _that we needed a room! What does it matter?" he shrugged

"You don't just sling your arm 'round a girl and call her your wife! It doesn't work that way!"

"Keep your voice down. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! Warn me before you do things like that!" She pushed her hair out of her flushed face.

"Ok, ok, sorry!"

She shook her head, and turned to her pack. She pulled out fresh clothes and scanned the walls questioningly. Apparently she didn't find what she was looking for, because she promptly exclaimed

"Of all the rotten fruit pies… Sokka, where is the water closet?"

He gave a scan of the room identical to hers, and shrugged, "Guess there isn't one."

"Well where the heck am I supposed to change then?"

He shrugged again, "Just in the room I guess."

"With you here?"

"Oh," He at least blushed a bit, "I guess not."

"That's right. Get out. Now."

He rolled his eyes, "No need to be rude about it."

"N-O-W."

"Ok, ok! I'm leaving!" He exited the room, still muttering about rudeness.

She slipped into the clean clothes quickly, ran a brush through her long hair, and then opened the door.

"Ok, I'm done, you can come back now."

He was leaning against the wall, tossing a leechi nut up and down, looking the picture of boredom.

"About time. What did you do, take a bath? My goodness."

"I hardly took any time at all! What is your problem?"

He shrugged, "Let's go then."

She slipped her fan into her belt.

"Just in case," She mumbled.

He nodded, and they slipped out of the inn.

* * *

"Sokka, this town… there's something odd about it." Suki looked back at the shop they'd just come from, at the faded and cracked sign that carried its name.

"It's nothing odd. It's called poverty. This whole town…" Sokka shook his head

A cloud of dust in the distance caught Suki's eye.

"What's –"

Before she could finish her question, a man ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Follow me, tourists! It's the Fire Nation soldiers!"

Sokka and Suki did as he said, but Sokka turned questioningly to Suki,

"I thought this was a Fire Nation Colony," he whispered

She shrugged, frowning.

The man led them into a shop, and through a sliding panel in the wall. They found themselves in a small dark room. The man nodded to them, and then closed the sliding door.

"Were we just led into a trap?" Sokka reached around, looking for some sort of lamp

"I don't… I don't think so." Suki leaned against the wall, trying to steady her suddenly shaking legs.

"There is nothing in this room except dirt and wood."

"Can this even be called a room?"

"It's pretty small. Two paces wide and three paces long. I don't know if it'd qualify for a room so much as a closet, or a… hidey-space." He leaned next to her, and they stared at the wall in front of them, trying to get their eyes to adjust.

"Look, Suki, I –"

"Shhh!" She waved a hand at him, "I hear something"

He shot her a puzzled look, but he stuck his ear against the wall. Sure enough, a low mumble came through, and after a bit he could make out words.

"Please, sir, I haven't sold anything since you last came!"

Sokka recognized the voice as the man who had led them into the space. He looked at Suki, but she was concentrating on the conversation.

"It doesn't matter what you've sold. You owe us a tax, and it will be paid. Or else… your life will suffice." This was a new voice, predictably gruff.

"Perhaps not his life, sir. Perhaps just pain… lots and lots of pain." Another new voice, younger somehow.

"I want to pay you, sirs, I really do! I love my nation! I simply do not have the money."

"Certainly you must have some?" The older man sounded sickeningly pleading.

"I only have a few spare coins, to feed my family! Without them we will starve! Please, you cannot take it. You'll be killing my family."

"Shame," sneered the younger man.

"Isn't it?" The older one cackled. "Ask him where the money is, Kubo"

"Where's the money, peasant?"

"I-I can't tell you," the man stammered

There was a loud thwack, and then a pained whimper.

"The man," Suki breathed. Sokka nodded.

"I think this man needs more persuasion, Captain." The young man's voice overflowed with contempt

"I think you're right, Kubo. Give us your tax, peasant, or we'll kill your family in front of your very eyes."

The man moaned, "Fine, it's… it's in the box on the top shelf."

Suki and Sokka could hear his soft whimpers, and the men's boots stomping as they got the box.

"Hardly worth the time," scoffed Kubo

"Give him a remembrance of us, Kubo. Perhaps next time he'll remember to save up, anticipate our coming." The captain spit, and then stalked out. Kubo chuckled,

"Time for your branding, peasant."

The shopkeeper's screams seemed to penetrate Suki's skull. She grabbed Sokka's arm and dug her nails in.

"We have to do something," she whispered

He shook his head, "We can't, Suki. He put us in here for a reason."

She carved her nails in further. He lifted her hand gently from his arm, and held it instead. The man stopped screaming, and she squeezed his hand nervously.

"We'll see you soon, peasant." The man called Kubo stalked out, door slamming behind him. As soon as she heard the slam, Suki was out of the closet. She ran to the shopkeeper, gasping at his burnt arm. The flesh was dead, raw and peeling away.

"We have to get him to his family, Sokka. He helped us; we must return the favor."

"We have no idea where he lives, Suki!"

"Sir?" Suki touched the man's face with her cool hand, reviving him slightly, "Can you tell us where your family is? Please, we want to take you there."

"Edge of the city," He croaked, "North edge. Blue house."

"Ok, try to stay awake so you can make sure we're going the right way. I know it hurts, but we'll get you to your wife, she'll be able to heal you."

The man nodded, wincing at the thought.

"Sokka, help me get him up. I'm afraid we'll have to support him most of the way."

Sokka hesitated, looking from Suki, to the man, to the window.

"One second," He ran to the window and looked out, shaking his head, "No use, Suki. There are about ten soldiers out there in the square, and who knows how many more in the shops. We can't just walk out."

"We can beat them." Suki jumped to her feet and stalked towards the door, "Come on."

Sokka was in front of her in an instant.

"No, Suki. Even if we _could _beat them, it would be stupid. We're trying to keep a low profile, remember? The stories would circulate; two people beating up Fire Nation patrols? It would compromise our mission."

She looked past him furiously, at the window.

"What are we supposed to do, Sokka? Let them hurt these people? Let these people be bullied?" She had lowered her voice to a whisper, and Sokka was shocked to see that her eyes were moist.

"Yes, that's what we have to do. It's awful, I know, but we have no choice. If we succeed with our mission, then all the towns will be free of tyranny, not just this one. Are you alright, Suki?"

She looked down at her feet, and wiped her eyes angrily, "I'm fine. Just frustrated."

"I'm sorry. I understand."

She nodded, and turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Looks like we'll be here for a bit longer," she said to him, "Can you tell us where any water might be?"

"Just a canteen," he said roughly, "Behind the counter. That's all the water I have."

She found the canteen where he'd said, and it was only half full.

"I don't know how to treat a burn," She whispered to Sokka

"You… _you _don't know how?"

"I just never took the time to learn, I guess… I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Well he's not going to die. He'll just probably be in more pain, the lasting damages might be worse." Sokka shook his head

"I'm sorry," she sighed

"It's not your fault, Suki."

She nodded, and took the water to the man, avoiding Sokka's gaze in the process. She let the shopkeeper drink it all, and then she sat with him, allowing him to sleep to avoid the pain.

After a few hours the loud clatter of tanks let them know that the soldiers were departing. They led the half-lucid man to his house, glancing over their shoulders every five minutes, worried about the soldiers. A middle-aged woman with graying hair and lined eyes opened the door just a crack. At the sight of her husband she flung it open and rushed to get him inside. She laid him on a futon and bustled around, gathering herbs and such. Suki and Sokka watched her awkwardly, not wanting to leave without explaining what had happened. After a few moments, when the man's arm was appropriately bandaged, the woman turned to them, gray eyes fierce,

"What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by soldiers, ma'm, because he resisted paying the tax," Suki answered, "I'm really sorry we couldn't do anything for him; we didn't know what to do."

"That's alright," The woman shook her head and sighed

"I'm Piandao, and this is my wife… Kya." Sokka held out a hand and the woman shook it.

"I'm Tsula, and my husband is Zheng. Thank you for bringing him here."

"Your husband saved our lives, Tsula. He hid us in his shop when the soldiers came. He is a very brave man," Suki smiled encouragingly at the woman

"Thank you, that means a lot. He is the bravest man I know," Tsula turned to look at him and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Well we'll be going. Glad we could help." Sokka grabbed Suki's arm gently and led her away. Tsula nodded gratefully, and went to tend to her husband.

* * *

Suki sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Suki, it's not your fault. We couldn't do anything. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said woodenly.

He stopped his packing and went to sit beside her, following her gaze to the nondescript wall.

"You're not fine, Suki," he said, still looking at the wall.

"I am," she protested, wiping a tear away

"Suki," He looked at her, clear blue gaze attempting to see into her mind, find the reason for her distress

"My island. My people. Kyoshi. The whole village was burned, twice. The first time by Zuko himself, but he didn't cause any deaths. No injuries. Just property damage. But when Azula… when she took command s-she burnt it down. It was deliberate; it was an attack, not an accident. She had her army killing people, children and elders. It was a massacre. Some of the people got out; not many. Some of my warriors got out; even less. I was gone. I was helping Zuko, planning an uprising. I should have been there, Sokka. I should have protected my people, I should have _expected _it. I should have died with my women."

Sokka sighed, "Suki, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. You alone wouldn't have been able to save your whole island; your death wouldn't have done any good. Because you are alive, you can avenge them. You can destroy Azula; you can have your justice."

Suki nodded, tears still silently falling, "I know. That's what I tell myself. But I'll never stop feeling guilty, Sokka. I'll never live it down, no matter how idiotic my thoughts are."

He hugged her awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Suki. Really sorry."

She smiled sadly, wiping the tears away and sniffing, "I'm sorry for burdening you with that, Sokka, I really shouldn't have told you… it just came out, I guess."

"It's ok Suki, really."

"Thanks," She smiled a slightly less sad smile, "I owe you. You can sleep on the bed tonight."

"No, I couldn't! You're a lady! I couldn't let you sleep on the floor!"

"Stupid chivalry," She shook her head

"Sorry, but I won't back down," He stood up and grabbed his sleeping bag, unrolling it in front of the door, "You get the bed."

She smiled in spite of herself, "Thanks Sokka. Really."

"Anytime," He grinned

* * *

Katara walked back to her chambers, keeping her head up in case anyone was watching. Her head hurt from the pins in her hair and the buzz of the wine. She would like nothing more than to release the monster that was her hair and relax her head against a pillow, but she couldn't show that until she was safely ensconced in her chambers. Nobles did not show weariness, or any form of weakness for that matter. Nobles must always be calm and patient, charming and cunning, and it wore her out. She could consider her first party a success, she supposed, but it was also exhausting. She sighed at the sound of voices, prepping herself for a twisty conversation. She rested her head in her hands for a moment to garner some extra patience and, in doing so, heard the voices more clearly.

"What will you do, Lady Ty Lee? Will you talk to the Fire Lady?"

"I might, Kenzie. Just casually bring it up in a letter you know, come at the matter sideways. I wouldn't want to get her angry. I mean, if she sees the policy as correct then it must be. I suppose my family is just doing something wrong."

Katara sucked in her breath and crept a little closer, removing her fancy heels so as not to make a noise.

"You should definitely talk to her, Lady. Surely she will see the reason in your words and repeal the policy, I mean, you have proof that it's not working."

Katara peered around the column she was hiding behind and saw the Lady Ty Lee, and a servant girl around her age.

"My family will survive, Kenzie, just with a bit less money. I guess my sister's wedding won't be lavish, and my mother won't be able to attend the birth of my other sister's baby, but those things happen, ya' know? It is the way of life."

"Right," was that disbelief that Katara heard in Kenzie's voice? "I suppose. Azula's always right!"

"That she is!" Ty Lee giggled, "Enough worrying about my family, how is yours? I know your brother and my sister are enjoying a good life."

Katara saw Kenzie nod, smiling. "They're doing all right! I do suppose your sister will be expecting soon!"

Ty Lee gave a smile of her own, "Really? How great!"

A loud, angry voice called Kenzie's name, and she bowed to Ty Lee, "Nice talking to you, Lady"

"You too, Kenzie! We are related, after all, though distantly! See you again sometime!"

Katara took this as her cue to leave, and quickly. She ignored her appearance and ran to her rooms, shoes in hand as usual. She burst through the door with a great scatter of hairpins, and much to the surprise of Isamono.

"Lady Mizuki? Is everything alright?"

Katara nodded, out of breath, "Fine, I'm fine."

She sank into the chair that Isamono offered, gratefully. Isamono took her shoes immediately, and began work on her hair.

"Thank you, Isamono. I have news, but I'll tell of it after you get this headache down."

Isamono smiled at the description of the hairstyle, and made quick work of it.

"What do you have to tell me, Lady?"

"It's about Ty Lee... we may be able to get her on our side."

"Is that so?" Isamono frowned

"Yes, it is! Apparently her family is not flourishing under Azula's regime. They're losing money, and fast."

"Really?" Isamono at least seemed a slight bit more interested

"Yes, it's true! I heard her telling one of the servant girls; her sister in law I think."

"We'll investigate."

"Isn't that my job?"

"Yes, Lady. When I saw 'we', I mean you and me."

"Oh," Katara blushed slightly, "Right. We!"


End file.
